When a user experiences an error or other condition on their personal computer for which they need support from a computer technician, the user must determine the organization that will provide support for the particular error or condition, and how to contact that organization. Often it is difficult for a layperson to determine what the source of the error is: the computer hardware, the operating system, or the software application they were running at the time the error occurred. In the case of most personal computers, support may be provided by the manufacturer of the computer hardware, the provider of the operating system, or the supplier of the application software installed on the computer.
Many computer retailers now offer a broad range of support for the computers they sell, including hardware and software support and service. Such support is often sold as an add-on contract to the purchase of the computer. In addition, several third-party pay-for-support organizations are available that will provide support for hardware and software issues. Many of these support organizations provide support via an online, web-based chat facility that allows the user to communicate directly with a technician or other support personnel at the organization in real-time, 24-hours a day.
However, even in this scenario, the user must be able to relate to the support personnel all of the relevant information required to understand and diagnose the error or condition. This may include cryptic error messages or codes that were displayed to the user, as well as technical details regarding the hardware and software configuration of the computer. A layperson may find it difficult to collect and relate this technical information to support personnel. Further, if the user has a support contract for the computer, the information required for support personnel to look up their account will have to be provided each time. After providing all of the relevant technical and user information, the user may often find that they must be transferred to another technician or support provider who has the required expertise in the specific problem to solve the issue.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.